Blood Drops of War
by Faith Tomoe Maxwell
Summary: The group's strongest warriors are being harmed by some mysterious warriors. But what's even wierder is two strange warriors whom seem to be fighting them? What is their purpose? and more importantly why are they there? ON HOLD!
1. Prologue Dreams of Death

Blood Drops of War ****

Blood Drops of War

__

Prologue: Dreams of Death

By Arissia

__

I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the Magna I am about to use. I do however, own some characters in this story. ^^ They are mine so don't take them. P.s. This is my first Inu-Yasha fic don't be too flamed by it. 

Kagome looked about her. It was too quite out in the village. 'Where is everyone? Its not even 6 yet?' Her mind pondered. She looked about her. 'I don't see Inu-Yasha at all. Or Shippo or Miroku?' She began to get worried. She then felt everything go black. "What?" She questioned the air. "Kikyo…You will die…" Kagome turned and saw someone. A set of someones actually. 2 people on the right and one on the left. The single man on the left had a cloak on. "Kikyo…You will die…" He continued to moan out to her. "Who?" She looked at the other two. They were both clearly girls that much she was sure of. She took a step towards the girls to get a better view of them, but a flash of light surrounded her vision. "AH!" She screamed as she fell deeper into a black hole. 

***Real world***  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo began to shake his friend. The girl's eyes remained tightly shut. "Inu-Yasha! Miroku! Help!" The little Kitsune raced over to his friends trying to get someone up. "Wha? What's up stupid Pup?" Inu-Yasha rubbed some sleep from his eyes. "Something's wrong with Kagome!" The tiny foxling cried and pointed at the young girl who was shivering and crying out in her sleep. "Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha placed his hand on her forehead. "She's got a high fever. And she's drenched." Inu-Yasha ran to the near by river stream. "Wake up Miroku pup!" Inu-Yasha raced beside the pup carrying a small pale of icy water. "Hurry!" He told the Kitsune. "Then go and find the witch Kadea!" He told the demon boy. Shippo nodded and did as told. 

***Dream world***  


"Someone help me…" Kagome pleaded with the darkness. Trying to find even the tinniest light. "Its alright…" Came a soothing voice. A young girl stood before her. She wore a white kimono and had black hair that found its way down to her knees. She had bright brown eyes. "Who are you?" Kagome looked at the girl. She noticed a small dagger at the girl's side as well as a pouch. "I'm a friend." The girl smiled. "No more worries Lady Kagome." The girl smiled. "What? How did you?" Kagome stopped and looked about her. "Its alright…Ryu can't harm us in here. Now Kagome I need you to wake up." The girl smiled. "Ryu? Wake up? Am I in a dream…" The girl giggled. "I guess you could call it that." She smirked. "Now wake up Lady Kagome. Wake up." The last part came out in a whisper as a flash of bright white light filled Kagome's vision. 

***Real world***

Kagome's eyes blinked open and she looked up to see Inu-Yasha dabbing a bit of water on her forehead. "Inu-Yasha?" She choked out. The half demon teen sighed as relief filled his eyes. She noticed Miroku and Shippo hanging over. Feeling rather hot Kagome almost closed her eyes but stopped when a voice in her head cried out, 'Don't! That is Ryu! Do not allow his sleep spell to work! Fight Kagome! Do not give in do not let Ryu kill thy!' It screamed at her. She stopped. 'Ryu?' Her mind questioned. "Don't go back to sleep Kagome!" Came Kadea's voice. "You mustn't. An evil spirits there and will surely kill you!" Kadea looked at the young priest whom had spoke. "Do not go to sleep!" Kadea repeated. Kagome fought to stay awake for so long, why did she have to stay awake like this. "But I'm sleepy…" She moaned. "Kagome, please…" Shippo crawled on top of Inu-Yasha's lap. "Alright…I'll (cough) Try to stay awake." Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha, pain clearly in her eyes. 

***Dream world inside Kagome's mind***

"Leave her be Ryu!" The girl from before stood near a man in samurai costume only all black. Not a pinch of skin could be seen. "Why should I? Hmm…? My lord Naraku ordered this girl and her friends to be killed." He replied. "There is nothing you or your friend Hotaru, can do to stop it Miko no Ti." He laughed as the girl charged forward with her dagger in hand. "NO!!!" One of them screamed 2 seconds later. Blood covered the area where Ryu had once stood…

TBC….

**__**

Hi again…wow…for my first Inu-Yasha fic this is pretty good. I hope you think so too! Anyway next time on Blood Drops of War, Kagome is freed, but whose casting the spells that haunted her. And more importantly…. Who saved Kagome? Find out in Chapter 1: Miko no Ti. Ja ne for now. 


	2. Chapter 1: Miko no Ti

Blood Drops of War ****

Blood Drops of War

__

Chapter 1: Miko no Ti

By Arissia

I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the anime/manga characters that I may use. However the characters I created are my own, so do not use them without my permission. Oh yeah…big thanks to Miko and Hammy two of my top supporters on Fanfic writing. And a major big thanks to Sere-chan…The person who helped me start on my path of writing fan fiction. Ja. 

***Last Time***

"Leave her be Ryu!" The girl from before stood near a man in samurai costume only all black. Not a pinch of skin could be seen. "Why should I? Hmm…? My lord Naraku ordered this girl and her friends to be killed." He replied. "There is nothing you or your friend Hotaru, can do to stop it Miko no Ti." He laughed as the girl charged forward with her dagger in hand. "NO!!!" One of them screamed 2 seconds later. Blood covered the area where Ryu had once stood…

Kagome felt a sudden shock and screamed out as pain consumed her mind. Inu-Yasha and the group watched her with pained eyes. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cried out to her. "Hang in there Kagome." The small fox demon told her as he clutched onto Miroku's kimono tightly, tears clouding his vision. "Kagome…" Kadea stated softly as she watched the girl almost faint from the terrible throbbing in her head. Inu-Yasha held onto Kagome sternly. He watched his loved one cry out in pain and it felt as though a knife was stabbing him numerous times in the chest. 'Kagome…please don't die on me…' his mind told her. 

***In Kagome's mind world***

"Forgive me Kami for what I have to do…" The young Miko had tears traveling down her face. Next to her feet a black like man lay in his own blood. "Forgive me Kami. But as the Miko no Ti I have to do it. Please Kami forgive me and let this girl live." The young girl's hair shimmered slightly as she brought the golden like dagger down for the final blow. Screaming in sadness as she killed a man. 

***Real world***

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and rested against Inu-Yasha's shoulders. She had a soft and content look on her face. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked her looking down upon the smaller girl with worried eyes. "It's over…whatever he was is dead…" She smiled up at her secret love then looked at the rest of the group. "He's gone…" She whispered serenely. "Thanks Miko…"She smiled and fainted. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cried out and shook her. "It's alright Inu-Yasha. Kagome's just fainted. Come let us return to the village," Kadea stated to the demon. The old woman got up as she smiled at Kagome. Then the old lady frowned. 'Miko? Who could that be?' She asked herself. 

**In a camp far to the east***

"Is it over Miko?" A soft voice asked the dark haired girl. Miko's brown eyes flickered sadly. "Yes. She lifted the dagger and placed it inside a case. "I didn't have a choice Hotaru." She looked to her friend. The other nodded. "I understand. We don't have a choice in these matters." Her friend replied. "Those who get in our way die." She simply stated. Miko nodded her head. "I need rest now." Miko rose slowly and made her way back to her bed. Two dark midnight blue eyes followed her as she stepped into another area inside the camp. "Alright. But tomorrow our journey resumes." The voice of the first girl spoke. "Tomorrow." Miko repeated and laid upon the soft furs that made up her bed. The blue eyed one's white ruffled hair followed her as she calmly walked over to the red elk upon which her companion road daily. "So what do you think Chibi?" She asked the creature. It huffed and blue hot air in her face. "I agree completely." The girl's demon face gave off a wide grin. "Off to the village of the Shikon Jewel to protect those whom need protecting, eh friend?" She smirked showing off her tiny fangs. 

***Elsewhere***

"You are absolutely sure of that Kagome?" Kadea watched the girl nod. "Positive. She said she was a friend and then told me to wake up and I did. She saved my life. I know it." Kagome looked at their small band. "I did feel another's life force helping Kagome's." Miroku spoke. "But whose I am not certain. The force had to have been coming from some long distance away." 

TBC….

__

That's all for today folks. I do hope you enjoyed it. ^^ I love writing this new fic of mine. Anyway, I can proudly say that Miko no Ti is my character. So she is not to be used without my acceptance. I also own Hotaru, Miko's companion. J ANYWAY its time for me to go…Dang finals. 

Next time on Blood Drops of War…Kagome and the others are attacked by SESSHO MARU!!!!!!! AHH! Who will save them when Inu-Yasha cannot fight due to a similar spell as Kagome's? Opps I've given off too much! JA NE!

__


	3. Chapter 2: Warring Minds

Blood Drops of War

Blood Drops of War

__

By Aris and Amber

And Hope

Aris: Hi ppl. We don't own Inu-Yasha but the made up characters our mine!!! JA NE!

****

Kagome looked to the small party. They still cuddled over her like a tiny baby. "I'm fine…Really Guys…. There's no need to be such infants about this!" Kagome argued. "But Lady Kagome, what if you are attacked again?" Miroku tolled her in a warning tone. "I can't stand this! I have to go home and tell Mom I'm ok! Can't any of you understand that?!" She glared at them. Shippou still clung onto the kimono that she now wore. "You too, eh Shippou?" She asked quietly looking at the small Kitsune demon. He nodded viciously. That's when Kagome noticed it. "Where is Inu-Yasha?" Her head turning from place to place. Looking for the half-demon. The group looked round the small hut for the half-demon boy but he was no where in sight. 

Inu-Yasha's head throbbed continuously with pain. "When will it end?!" He snarled out as another wave of intense pain hit him. He growled and started to shake, as the throbbing never seemed to end. 'Relax…Don't fight me…' came a cool, almost too creepy voice. 'Who are you?' He asked in return. 'No one to concern yourself with little demon boy.' It replied to his mind. "Rrr…You're like that thing that…. Tried to hurt…Kagome…." He told it. The thing in his head responded by laughing a cruel twisted laugh. 'That was the weakest one…Ryu…No…I am a shadow warrior, your death…you may call me Duke.' It told him. "No…Get out…Leave—AHH!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed as the darkness took him completely. 

A scream reiterated from where the old tree stood. "The god tree?!" Kadea asked aloud. "No it's Inu-Yasha!" Kagome got up and ran past the two who had held her back for such a long time. Farther and farther to Inu-Yasha she raced, Miroku and Shippou right on her trail. "Wait Kagome!" Shippou cried to the young teen.

***Elsewhere not to far to the east***

"It's happening again Hotaru-san." The black hair of Miko traced down her figure. "I noticed." Came the reply. "We haven't much time Miko. Demon minds can only be entered by very strong psychics…that—" Two blue eyes met the brown ones. "I know. That goes for Half-demons too." Miko replied. "And only at close range too." Hotaru corrected as her small white tail flung side to side as they walked. Not bigger than half the demon girl's waist the tail flicked and flung bout here and there. With a kick to the red elk she rode, Miko and Hotaru were off to the west…where Inu-Yasha was failing against a powerful shadow demon. 

***Back to the west***

Kagome clutched Inu-Yasha in her arms as he cried out and growled with pain. "Inu-Yasha?!" the Small Kitsune next to him cried for their companion to awaken. "Inu-Jerk wake up!" Kagome told the half-demon. "It's the same Lady Kagome." Kagome looked up to Miroku. "The same case you had not 2 nights ago." He told her. "Oh no…" Kagome felt her head ring with the sensation of a demon. "What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou asked. "It's a demon…its not one mile from here…" She told the smaller boy demon. "Sorry to disappoint you wench…but I'm already here for the Tensunsagi…." Came a strong yet dangerously hissing like voice. "Sessho-Maru!" Gasped the young Kitsune. Miroku rose to stand in front of Kagome and Shippou to defend them. 

***Not two miles to the east***

"Hurry Miko. We must hurry!" Hotaru forced her young companion along. Her white tail was straight and rigid with anticipation of an upcoming battle. "I sense some other force near the lady Kikyo and her destined companions." Miko stated in a smooth tone. "I know Miko. I know. But we don't have time for that now!" Hotaru's blue eyes started to turn a slight shade of purple depicting her impatience. "Calm down Hotaru-san. We will reach them shortly." Miko spoke softly. "Uh-oh…I sense a dark lord's power there as well!" Hotaru cried out. "What?!" Miko looked back at her traveling friend. "This is not good." Hotaru spoke as her violet/ blue eyes darkened and became thin with worry. 

Kagome watched the horrific battle take place. Shippou was knocked out near her and on her feet. Miroku did the best he could against a giant orge and Jaken. A smirking Sessho-Maru slowly made his way to her and the still in pain Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha…. Please you must wake up!" Kagome pleaded with her secret love as fear etched inside her tone. 

Miko looked on in horror at the battle scene. "I'll handle the demon lord." Hotaru whispered to her. Miko nodded and knelt beside Chibi, her red elk. It placed its horns in front of her protecting her from harm. Slowly she entered the half-demon's mind. She felt a dark aura and raced towards it in her mind, dagger in hand…

TBC….


	4. Chapter 3: Assisting Danger...

Blood Drops of War: Chapter 3: Assisting Danger… __

Blood Drops of War: Chapter 3: Assisting Danger…

By Hotaru

I don't own Inu-Yasha or anything that is owned by Inu-Yasha. I do however own the characters Hotaru and Miko no Ti. Plus I own the enemies that I create. 

****

Last time*

Miko looked on in horror at the battle scene. "I'll handle the demon lord." Hotaru whispered to her. Miko nodded and knelt beside Chibi, her red elk. It placed its horns in front of her protecting her from harm. Slowly she entered the half-demon's mind. She felt a dark aura and raced towards it in her mind, dagger in hand…

***NOW***

Hotaru watched the battle unfold between the priest like figure and a huge ogre. She smirked. 'For a human, he's a pretty good fighter.' She watched the priest stick out his hand. He cried out a single word, as a dark hole seemed to suck in the ogre and the small creature that stood on top of it. She watched the man fanaticized. 'Wow…. That's neat.' Her mind smiled but then noticed the demon near the young woman and what appeared to be a half-demon. 'That looks like Sessho-Maru…The demon who rules the lands to the north.' A small smile broke on her face. Hotaru always loved a challenge. Her colbat blue eyes darted over to the half-demon. 'He's being attacked' She noted. She touched her silver white hair gently and smiled a fang smile. 'Time to get to work.' She spoke silently and leaped out at the demon lord, bringing him crashing to the ground with her. 

***Sessho-Maru's perceptive. ***

I slowly made my way to the stupid baka of a half-brother I had and his little fawn. I noticed each step caused the little fawn's gray colored or are they brown? Eyes to widen with fright and panic. Oh how I love to see mortals scurry round with helplessness and die. I chuckle to myself. I notice the whelp try and wake my weak sibling. I take another step. But in a few seconds I fell to the earth. Something pinning me down something or someone strong. I grumble and look down to see who has been able to catch me by such surprise. But the figure is gone. I look back to the kitsune, he's still there. Then I look to my brother. Nope. He's out. The fawn clutching his head in her hands still. I look to the priest, no. I get up and before me is a figure of beauty. 

A half-demon stood before the full and powerful demon. Clearly female, Kagome watched the impressive creature in awe. She hadn't even sensed the thing. The thing's colbat blue eyes fell on Kagome and the girl half-demon gave her a wink. "Just who do you think you are to attack Lord Sessho-Maru?" Jaken raced up to face the incompetent female demon. "My name is of no concern to you, weak one. I have my reasons for the assault. What? You wish to make something out of it?" She hissed the last part out and raised her left clawed hand. Sessho-Maru watched her intently. A silver white main made its way down the half-demon girl's back. It was pulled back in a long ponytail. The creature wore a silky light blue kimono that was almost the same tone color of her cool eyes. Her small smirk revealed her tiny white fangs. She had light skin that was somewhat pale, and wore some sandals with socks. Popping out of her hair's folds were two soft white ears, much like Inu-Yasha's. She was all together exotic and lovely. In her hands though, a weapon, no a trident, gleamed, making her looks more dangerous, than friendly. The half-demon smirked as Inu-Yasha's moans became less and less. Her violet blue gaze looked at him with laughter. 

Miko entered the area of the mind. "Why hello there Miko. How long has it been?" Came a creepy voice. "Kiro." She stated simply. A young man with brown unruly hair stepped before her. "I've been waiting for you Miko no Ti." He smiled at the younger girl. His green hazel eyes gleamed with a thrust for blood. "You have Kiro?" She asked with laughter all the while removing her golden dagger. "Ahh…You do have it I see." He smiled. His smirk sent chills down Miko's spine. "So what?" She answered with an ice-cold tone. "So I can take it from you." He answered her. "You can try, dear cousin, you can try." Miko answered him with a cruel gaze and that small remark. Miko's brown eyes hissed with laughter and pain. The two charged at each other ready to kill…

Inu-Yasha glared at the shadow that had attacked him for over 20 minutes now. The shadow had scared him somewhat. He didn't know why. Suddenly the black walls about him caved inward and a bright light consumed him. He looked about confused. Then his eyes really did open. He saw Kagome staring at him with relief. He hissed in pain. 'What's going on?' his mind questioned. 


	5. Chapter 4: Firefly...

Blood Drops of War: Chapter 4: Firefly ****

Blood Drops of War: Chapter 4: Firefly

By Hotaru

__

I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, or any of the other charectors. But I do Own Hotaru and Miko no Ti. So don't steal them! JA NE NOW

****Last Time****

Inu-Yasha glared at the shadow that had attacked him for over 20 minutes now. The shadow had scared him somewhat. He didn't know why. Suddenly the black walls about him caved inward and a bright light consumed him. He looked about confused. Then his eyes really did open. He saw Kagome staring at him with relief. He hissed in pain. 'What's going on?' his mind questioned. 

***Now***

Hotaru glared at her opponent. "Sessho-Maru, Right?" She questioned him with a tiny Snarl. The demon nodded smirking all the way. Laughter raced through the clearly older, clearly full demon's eyes. "Ruler to the land of the north?" She questioned. "West." He corrected. The girl blinked in confusion. "I must have gotten you mixed up with Kale-Mi. Sorry." She giggled and smiled sheepishly. "No offense taken." The lord removed a claw into her sight. "So shall this battle begin." Hotaru's cool blue eyes traveled over the older demon. Her thoughts roamed and her mind made contact with Miko's. 'Miko…?' She questioned the space. A gasping sound was heard within her head. A soft sob as well. 'I'm ok…I'll come out in a second…Inu-Yasha just needs 10 minutes, can you hold him off that long?' A soft voice replied. 'I can.' Hotaru answered and leapt toward Sessho-Maru, trident swung in front of herself. 

***Miko in Inu-Yasha's mind***

Miko glared at the pool of blood near her feet. Her heart ached again as she felt the dagger absorb another's powers. 'This is the life of a warrior.' Her mind spoke to her. Trying to comfort her. "Who?" A stern voice asked. A male half-demon with startling brown ruby eyes appeared before her. "Who are you?" He asked. "None of your concern. Lord Inu-Yasha." She smiled and in a flutter of feathers was gone. "Miko…" He whispered to himself. 

***Kagome***

Kagome watched the battle unfold with fear. It was not 3 minutes into the battle that the young half-demon female had fallen against the hard earth. The ponytail that had kept the white ruffled almost silver hair out of the teens eyes had been ripped into shreds. Her hair flew about her wildly as she struck out with her trident. Sessho-Maru had only been bruised a little. The girl was huffing a little and a small trickle of blood was coming from her lips. "Not so confident now? Are we miss twit?" Came Jaken. The girl demon's eyes fell on him. She smirked an evil smirk as Jaken was hit over the head by a staff. The group turned to see another joining their party.

"What's up now Firefly?" Asked the cool voice of the girl. She had long black hair that went below her waist. Her keen hawk like brown eyes fell on Sessho-Maru. She hit Jaken over the head again with the staff. "You should tell your servants to have more manners little lord." She told him smirking. A slow moan was coming from to the right. "Inu-Yasha!" Came an exclamation from Kagome. The half-demon male rose and looked about. "I don't know why you take so long to get the job done Miko…" Came Firefly's reply to her friend. "Is it just habit?" She asked. "Your cruel Lady Hotaru. Cruel." Miko smirked as the group watched them. This brought about a giggle from the girl demon. "Well…least I'm not half as bad as your pyhsic attacks…" More laughter spilled from the girl. "Just who the heck do you think you are?!" Sessho-Maru questioned loudly. 

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare What's?

By Arissia 

I don't own IY but Hotaru, Miko and the Nightmare Hunters belong to me. 

Last time….

"What's up now Firefly?" Asked the cool voice of the girl. She had long black hair that went below her waist. Her keen hawk like brown eyes fell on Sessho-Maru. She hit Jaken over the head again with the staff. "You should tell your servants to have more manners little lord." She told him smirking. A slow moan was coming from to the right. "Inu-Yasha!" Came an exclamation from Kagome. The half-demon male rose and looked about. "I don't know why you take so long to get the job done Miko…" Came Firefly's reply to her friend. "Is it just habit?" She asked. "Your cruel Lady Hotaru. Cruel." Miko smirked as the group watched them. This brought about a giggle from the girl demon. "Well…least I'm not half as bad as your physic attacks…" More laughter spilled from the girl. "Just who the heck do you think you are?!" Sessho-Maru questioned loudly.

***NOW***

Hotaru smirked as the lord glared at her and her companion. "Just who the heck do you think you are?" He hissed. Miko sneered out. "None of your concern lord. Now please leave your half-brother alone, before we get serious." Hotaru grinned as she spoke. The girl next to the half-demon gasped. "I have no quarrel with you, just the same, we want you gone." Miko stated defiantly. 

Sessho-Maru watched his younger brother rise up with the help of the fawn near him. "Humph. It seems as though there is no longer a weakness for one to clench to milord." The half-demon female smirked and crossed her arms slightly. He growled. "I take my leave of you only when I know whom I must bestow the favor of removing the opportunity to steal what is rightfully mine from me." He glared at the girl. She grinned. "My name's Hotaru. That's the Miko no Ti." She watched his reddish eyes signify acceptance of this knowledge. "Now remove yourself." The monk who traveled with his brother spoke, standing next to the priestess. He growled. "We shall meet again, Lady Hotaru. Lady Miko." He said elegantly and disappeared into the woods. 

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as the demon disappeared from view. She turned to face the new comers that had saved her friends and her secret beloved. She smiled. "I recognize you…" Inu-Yasha spoke in a raspy voice. "You would, Little lord." The half-demon girl huffed. "You're the girl that stopped that thing." Kagome pointed at the young human girl. This was the time she got a real good look at 'Miko'. Her black hair was in two twin braids that reached her lower knees. The braids were pulled back in a ponytail giving her hair an extravagant style look. Her piercing brown eyes stared at Kagome with a look of apology and pity. "You are correct in your assumption, Lady Kagome." She grinned and turned to her companion who was hitting Miroku over the head occasionally. "Hentai." Her friend told her. Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at the demon-girl more clearly now. Pure violet blue eyes met Kagome's gray blue ones. Her hair was silvery, more a silvery white that even Sessho-Maru would be jealous of. Her ear peaked out form her white head and in her tail was a little kitsune, relaxed and totally knocked out. Her tail swung this way and that as she rocked the tiny creature. 

"Who are you?" Inu-Yasha spoke, eyeing the girls. Both gave dramatic bows at the same time. "My name is Hotaru Hoshin." The demon girl spoke. Her eyes glint with life. "And I am the Miko no Ti." The other grinned. Both rose. "We are two of the Nightmare hunters still around." Hotaru lifted her staff from the ground and made it shrink into a tiny toothpick sized item. "Nightmare Hunters?" Miroku's voice sounded very interested. 

  
TBC….


End file.
